Inspired by a Dragon
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Young singer, Miku Hatsune, is taking her first support act in front of a large crowd. Her new pink haired body guard, Natsu Dragneel has been assigned to keep her safe at all costs. Please read on as her mother and Fairy Tail are against the relationship and see how the two over-come the problems. OC Hatsune Miku, the vocaloid. Link to the picture /1284764
1. Chapter 1

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

Song Lyrics = "This is an example"

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = '_This is an example'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the vocaloid Hatsune Miku._

**(Fairy Tail guild hall) **

"Mira, I'm heading out for Job-" Natsu looked down at the paper in his hand "-330921" He finished as he read the job number from the page so she didn't begin to question his job choice.

Mira pulled out the request list and found the corresponding number and crossed it off without a question. "Have fun Natsu and don't you be fighting with Gray" She said with a smile as she returned to cleaning.

'_Even if I was brining Gray I would still kick his ass' _Natsu thought as he waved Mira off and ran out of the guild hall.

He'd already left Happy a note saying he'd be taking a quick job and would be back within a week and so fish was in the house and anything else he needed could be found either with Lisanna or at the guild.

Natsu had managed to keep his actual request a secret from everyone somehow. He'd been looking at the job board yesterday and spotted a bodyguard job that would require him to provide support for the acts at a concert 3 days from now. It was simple really, leave 2 days to walk there, 1 to rest, 1 day to work, 3 days to walk back. The 3 days might be a bit of an overkill but it's just to account for food stops and other temptations.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Sensitive hearing, incredible sense of smell, powerful eye-sight. What the hell is he doing at a loud, sweaty concert with blinding lights? Well, it's simple. One of his favourite bands are playing as the main act and some new comer girl as the support act. The main act were the "Forces of Hell" and the support was a 16 year old girl, "Miku Hatsune". Natsu enjoyed listening to the Forces of Hell because of 2 things. They used a lot of pyro-technics in their shows and, despite what the name would lead you to believe, they don't scream and shout all the time. This allowed him to listen to them without destroying his ears.

But, enough of that, off we go!

**(2 Days later in Balsam)**

Natsu stretched his arms towards the sky as he set foot inside the Town. He loved arriving somewhere with no damn trains! His eyes turned to the sign posts where he could be directed to the concert hall where he was to meet up with the body guards that were already assigned to the popular venue.

The walk was short and he made it there in no time and with no fuss. His hunger was seconds away from getting the better of him but he managed to resist until he made it to the hall.

"Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I took the body guard request for this place." He said with a grin to the receptionist.

After the man glanced down to see the list he sighed with a disappointed look at the thought of the infamous yet famous _Natsu-The Salamander- Dragneel _guard a famous person.

"Yes, right this way please." He said, stepping out from behind his small desk to lead Natsu towards the backstage entrance where he would then begin to talk to the team already in place.

Natsu arrived at a room with 29 other men, so he only assumed he'd be the replacement member to make a total of 30. 30 men for one concert? That's not enough and Natsu down right knew that, even with Natsus power they couldn't stop a riot before someone got seriously hurt.

"Ah, nice to see you. I'm Hippon and the rest of them you don't really need to know their names." He said, gesturing to the seated men behind him.

"Hey, names Natsu Dragneel." He held his hand out and the man took it kindly and shook it "I know who you are, the mighty Natsu Dragneel doesn't need to introduce himself." He said with a grin.

He fetched a pile of clothes from a filing cabinet in the room and handed them to Natsu. It was just simple body guard attire, large black jacket and a hat, both having "SECURITY" written somewhere on them.

"I know it says security and you applied for a bodyguard job but that's just because you're working here and anyone on the team for defence needs to wear one of these. Now, as for what's happening Natsu, you're going to be assigned to the support act. She'll arrive here at 4:30 and be on stage for 8:00 to do her song and then she's off and out the door to her Hotel." He said to him, walking over with a map of the area to show him the entrance and exit she'd be using to get in and out of the place.

"Shit, I'll miss the lead act." He said quietly

The man didn't hear the small comment and continued on "The chauffeur will take you and Miku to the hotel and you'll wait for her private team to get there, then you're free to collect the reward and go. We appreciate your help." He said, finishing the short briefing.

Natsu sighed, the only reason he took this job was to hear his favourite band with the added bonus of getting paid. That may sound bad but either way, Natsu was going to attend this show whether that meant buying a ticket or taking a job. It just so happened that he was no longer aloud to hear his favourite band.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He said, waving off the men in the room as they resumed talking.

The rest of Natsus day was spent eating, a short wander to a decent inn and getting some good rest before the job tomorrow. Well, I say good rest, he was out at a 24/7 restaurant cleaning out todays food stocks before another batch was made for tomorrow.

**(Next morning)**

Natsu woke up from the bed and stretched his limbs out as he let a large yawn loose before shaking off any stiffness in his arms and stepping out of the bed.

His mind turned to the thoughts of the person he'd be guarding today. All he hoped was that they'd be a decent character that he could talk with, after all, he'd be missing out on the concert to help them so a bit of conversation would be good.

After a warm, I mean _very _warm shower, he was refreshed and ready to empty out the breakfast in the hotel. Oooh that sounded like a good plan!

The day went on and after he'd been booted out of the hotel for eating too much he made his way to the concert hall early to try and gather a bit of information on this Miku Hatsune person. To his surprise, she was incredibly easy to research, even for an idiot like him. There was a program backstage that had virtually a full biography on her.

She was 16 years old, had a good background in the music industry, very successful parents, rich (no brainer) and she was blowing up bigger than a **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame. **She was fond of wearing a glorified school uniform type of attire when on stage and wore headphones in her long turquoise hair that could very often be found tied up in a set of twin tails.

"Man, doesn't she dress kinda skimpy for a 16 year old?" He said aloud as he examined the picture of the young female singer, namely the very short skirt she wore.

The next section brought him to read something he was familiar with. She likes Strawberry Shortcake. _'Well, I'm sure she and Erza would get along like a house on fire.' _Natsu joked to himself and let out a small chuckle at his comedy.

"Excuse me, Mr Dragneel." Someone said from the side of him with a cough to catch his attention.

Natsu turned away from the writing and looked at the man beside him, his appearance was strange. He was dressed in a smart suit but had it done up in a very lousy way and didn't seem to comb his hair properly. "I'm one of Miku's team. I'm just here to remind you that you cannot use magic around her. I wasn't sure if that was cleared up but I had to confirm it."

"EH?! Why not?" Natsu asked, pissed off that they'd assign him to a person where he can't use magic.

"She and the rest of her family are 'magic-phobic' meaning they are afraid of Magic so please, don't use magic around her." He finished before walking away to continue with his duties, whatever that may be.

Natsu turned around and kicked a wall in frustration. _'First they assign me to someone who is leaving before the main act come on, then they're making me jump in a damn limo and now I'm not allowed to use magic?! Why the hell did I take this job?!' _He mentally listed off the issues.

Natsu was spaced out throughout the whole day but as it approached 4:30 he went round back to grab his security gear and wait at the back entrance that she'd be using. This place was actually quickly pissing him off, he'd been asked to help someone with a damn lighting fixture for crying out loud! Why was everyone here just grabbing him whenever they needed help?

Natsu stepped out of the door to meet the girl at the coach she'd be exiting and waited for no more than 10 minutes until she arrived. As the coach pulled up it was all go. 3 men in full black suits practically teleported to the luggage bay and were carrying things away in seconds, 2 women with clipboards were at his face making him sign things about guarding her, without the knowledge that they'd signed a mage to guard her and eventually the girl stepped out and looked around for a moment until she spotted Natsu who was approaching.

Her first impressions were strange. He was tall, even through the thick jacket she could see he was strong and, despite the hat, she could see a small strand of pink hair just poking out of the bottom of the piece of head ware.

'_Hmm, pink huh? That's hardly a common hair colour.' _She thought impassively as he stopped in front of her whilst the team continued to whizz around them and perform checks and double checks on god knows what.

"Hey I'm-"He stopped himself _'I can't tell her my name because she might know me.' _He thought before he hesitated slightly and continued "-your body guard! Yeah, that one. This way." He finished with a nervous tone before heading off to the sign-in area where he would get her dressing room number and then stand outside for several hours while she got ready, well, that's what he got from his previous experiences doing jobs such as this.

"Well then, Mr Bodyguard-"She said playfully "-I'm Miku Hatsune, you don't need to bother with formalities though, I'm tired of hearing 'Miss Hatsune'" She then grumbled.

Natsu turned and began to walk the girl inside. _'Man, it'd be just rude if I didn't give her my name. I just gotta hope she doesn't know me' _Natsu thought with worry before finally saying "I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya." He looked back with a grin.

The conversation however, ended there because from that point on she was talking with the men and women who were running the whole operation, that is, until he arrived at her dressing room.

"Please, come in. I'd hate to leave you standing outside." She said, walking into the dressing room with a few of her stylists who glared at him, clearly having the knowledge that he was a mage.

"Thanks." He said, stepping inside and closing the door, despite the unfriendly aura coming from the stylists, especially one of the women who was clicking together two large, sharp hair pins.

Natsu was surprised when she had almost completely ignored the conversation from her stylists and instead chose to talk to him throughout the whole ordeal. He was still acting as her body guard and doing the usual thing of keeping an eye on the door, not letting people past without confirmation from someone and just in general looking out for her the best he could. The hours flew in as the two talked about several topics. Anywhere from favourite food to cats. Natsu was amused when she said that, and I quote, 'I'd love a cat that could talk and loves fish!' If she only knew…

A knock came on the door and Natsu opened it a miniscule amount to see who was there. All he said was "Right everyone, 15 minutes." And walked away. The one thing Natsu could never get used to about the whole backstage thing was how organized everyone had to be. It was always so precise and intricate, never his approach of 'let's see how it goes' which would actually work out well for him in many cases.

The young girl, now fully prepared for her show stood up and made for the stage with minutes to spare. From what Natsu had heard, she only had one song, but there was a reason behind only having one song, or so he'd been told. He found it hard to believe that a 16 year old girl with a single song was performing as the supporting act for a major band.

As the two approached the stage, Natsu had a very quick peek into the crowd and was shocked to see almost 80% of them wearing some form of Miku merchandise or waving a glowing spring onion in the air.

"Man, how famous are you?" He asked the girl who was psyching herself up, or attempting to at least. She looked really nervous. I mean, _really _nervous. This, he could help with. He patted the girls shoulder and she turned round.

"This is my first time in front of a live audience this big. I don't think I can actually do it!" She was almost yelling at him.

"Hey calm it. You want to get motivated, right?"

She nodded

"Repeat after me and do as I do." He clenched his fist and crouched down, building up his fighting spirit, or in her case, the courage to step out there.

Natsu clenched his eyes and finally leapt into the air and yelled "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" to which she repeated to the letter, thankfully because as Natsu jumped a small burst of fire flared from his nostril and thankfully didn't burn anything.

The young girl looked at him after she landed with a gleaming smile "I feel like an idiot but I suppose that worked, thank you Natsu."

"You get used to the weird stares eventually." He laughed it off as Miku was summoned to the stage and the spotlight hit her small body. The second it did so, the crowd erupted into a huge cheer that seemed to shake the room. _'Damn, she's got some big shoes to fill. I can see why she was so nervous' _

Without a word to the crowd she let loose her voice.

**(A/N: At this point I'd strongly suggest watching a video as well. The song is "World is Mine" and the duration is the 4:17 version. I added in the words for the dancing she does but it doesn't really work at all because it just doesn't flow properly.)**

"The number one princess in the world  
so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?

First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single world I say, I expect three words in reply  
if you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that … I'm cute

The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Shoot, I feel like having something sweet.  
Of course I mean now!

Check 1, 2

Fault? Taking wrong as cute  
Complaints are not permitted  
well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?  
Come and take me away  
Kneel before me, take my hand and say "My Princess"

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come one, why! Just notice it soon

you definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
I could be good  
you will regret your words.

Naturally, because I am…

The number one princess in the world  
be sure to watch me. Or else I'll wander somewhere  
suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"You'll get run over, it's dangerous" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though"

She finished, throwing her hands into the air and twirling her body to finish the single and the crowd went absolutely berserk. I mean, he'd seen smaller reactions to people seeing Erza requip into some really revealing armour.

There was however something Natsu noticed throughout the song. He didn't have to cover his ears, not once. He didn't hear any distortion or squealing from the amplification lacrima that most bands use to make their music viable for large venues. This got Natsu curious and so, as she approached he did a quick check to see if she had any magic power. He had considered it to be a no since she came from a magic-phobic background but you never no. As he felt out for her magic power he did find that she possessed more magic than was common for people who don't practice it and so, Natsu guessed she was a sound magic user. It also explained how her voice was so versatile at such a young age too.

"Right, let's get moving and we'll meet up with everyone at the hotel." Natsu said, leading behind the small girl as he and 2 other guards lead her to the limo that would take them to the hotel where he would collect his reward.

"Natsu, how was I?" She asked with a hopeful voice. She'd heard the crowd loud and clear but she really wanted to hear it from her new friend.

"You did great, definitely better than that iron-ass Gajeel." He snickered at the small dig to Gajeel

**(Meanwhile with Gajeel and Levy)**

*ACHOO!* Gajeel let out a huge, magic infused sneeze that wiped out the flower bed he and Levy were next to.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" she asked but all Gajeel did was mutter "Damn salamander." Under his breath.

**(Back to Natsu)**

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said to him with an embarrassed smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Right, let's just get you home now." He said as he left the door followed by two other body guards. The transaction from concert hall to the limo was swift and smooth. There was of course a few fans that had tried to see her but the 3 of them managed to hold them back with ease, until someone knocked Natsus hat off.

"Hey, it's the Salamander! He's guarding Miku!" Someone yelled as the two made it into the limo, shortly followed by the other 2 body guards, which Natsu hadn't been told about.

As the limo set off, Natsu immediately slumped forward in his seat and groaned "Man, I hate transport." He grumbled out.

"Natsu, how did they know you?" Miku asked the fallen mage, still unawares that he was actually a mage.

"Long story." He groaned again.

The 15 minute drive was become suspicious. They had made it onto a thin country road and were far out of the city. Way further than they were meant to have come anyway to get to her hotel.

One of the other guards that had been silent the entire trip moved to the front of the passenger area and knocked on the window twice. "Here's good enough. Just leave the car moving after we get out." He said with a grin to Natsu, who had figured it out already.

Natsu made an attempt to flare up his fire but one of the bodyguards hit his weakened stomach and caused him to lurch forward violently and fall off of the seat. His eyes caught Miku being grabbed by one of the men and gagged by a cloth wound behind her head.

The car stopped momentarily and the two men jumped out and pulled Miku out who let out a gagged yelp as she was forcefully dragged from the car. Before Natsu could recover from the motion sickness the car was already in motion and was moving swiftly down a hill under its own weight

Natsus sensitive ears caught something. Something he hated to hear above most other things. "She's gonna make us a killing when we sell her." One of them said.

Luck seemed to be on his side as the car blew up moments later, when the others were still in view.

"Haha, the bomb worked! I told you guys I was good at making explosives." The chauffeur said with a confident and proud voice but was cut down when his co-workers yelled "YOU IDIOT!" In unison.

'_Natsu… You died because you tried to protect me.' _She wanted to sob. To weep. But she just couldn't. Her mind was in a huge state of panic as she watched the limousine explode with Natsu inside it. Her worry turned into utter shock and awe as the flames that were raging stopped and began to flow towards the limousine's centre, where she could see a figure standing.

The sound of the flames being sucked into the figures mouth left Miku amazed. _'Is it Natsu? How is he eating the fire?' _She thought, the worry that Natsu was still dead was present because she couldn't see the face of her new friend.

The flames died down and the jacket flew off of the figure.

"That fire was really disgusting! You said you were good at making explosives. Oh well, it makes no difference what the fire tasted like because"-He looked up with a grin. "-I'm all fired up."

"Ntshuu" Miku said with glee through the gag as the familiar face was finally lit up in the dark background. But it was being lit up by flames which were formed around his fist.

"So, you guys thought you'd kidnap a young girl after she gave her all at a concert? Huh? You thought you'd screw up my job, did ya? You thought a Fairy Tail mage would stand by whilst a girl was stolen by scum like you? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THINKING LIKE THAT DOES!" He screamed with rage as his anger vented into his flames.

Natsu dashed forward with a powerful hop and grabbed the face of the surprised chauffeur who was clearly inexperienced in fighting. **"FIRE DRAGONS WING BEAT!" **He yelled, spiralling his flames into discs around his hand as he pushed the man's face into the ground.

"Get him! I'll get the other car!" One of them said as he tried to run off with Miku who was still mesmerized by the ease Natsu took down the first kidnapper.

"Right, come get some." The other said whilst raising his fists into a fighting stance but Natsu simply ran at him and slid under his legs that were spread wide for balance. After he picked himself up he caught the large man in no time and jumped into a position where he could bring the pain but keep Miku safe.

"**FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **His yell came when he shifted his weight towards his fist when he swung his fist downwards and caught the man's forehead, sending him sprawling to the ground, letting Miku's smaller body go rolling into the air as he fell. Natsu caught her swiftly and gave her a warming smile. "Hey, I'll be right back."

When Natsu stood to face the final kidnapper, who was at this point shitting himself and muttering small words of regret, he narrowed his eyes. "You should've known better than to try and kidnap an innocent girl. Especially in front of my own damn eyes! **FIRE DRAGONS-"**Natsu sucked in a large breath "**-ROAR!"** He finished as the jet of fire engulfed the man and exploded behind him when it hit the ground.

The final kidnapper fell over with blank eyes "Why'd it have to be a Fairy Tail mage?" He said grimly as his body hit the floor.

Natsu rushed over to Miku after recovering from the attack and took out the gag in her mouth and burned the cloth in an instant. "You're alright." He said to the girl soothingly as he cradled her close to his chest, as he did with Wendy every so often when she felt weak.

"Natsu, I'm sorry." She spoke quietly as her mind felt numb and hazy.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just get some good rest and everything will be fine later, kay?" He said to the girl just as she was about to doze off in his arms.

"Okay." Was the weak reply and she fell into a sleep seconds after.

Natsu stood up with the singer in his arms, carrying her as gentle as possible. "I'll get you somewhere safe."

**(Miku's dream)**

The events were replaying. Her momentary kidnapping, the limo exploding, Natsu emerging from the burning wreck and his three vs one fight that he won with ease.

He leant down to Miku's level and cupped his hand under her chin. "It's okay, My Princess. You're safe now." He said confidently.

Her blue-green eyes scanned his facial features _'So handsome. My Prince' _

"I know I'm not smart, I know I haven't shared my feelings for you despite only meeting you today, but, I love you." His face closed in on hers, slowly but surely she moved hers closer towards his, her head tilting on its own accord, ready to meet his

**(Back to reality folks!)**

*BANG*  
*BANG*  
*BANG*  
*BANG*

Miku jumped awake when she heard banging at the door. Wait… door?! She was outside with… Natsu. Her face flushed a bright red as she thought of the dream she just had.

"Oh, you're up. 'Bout time. You slept like a rock." Natsu said from a chair across the room.

"NATSU, OPEN THE DOOR!" Miku recognized the voice of her Manager

"Not a chance. I don't know who the hell might have been working with the other guys." He said in a loud, yet not shouting, voice.

"THEY'VE BEEN ARRESTED ALREADY BUT WE NEED TO SEE MIKU!" They yelled again

Miku sat up straight and looked towards her lov- eh saviour! Yes, her new friend that saved her… That one. "Natsu, you can let them in. I trust her."

Natsu rose from the seat and turned the small golden lock to remove the pin from the door.

When he did so the door flung open and the manager, along with several rune knights, rushed into the room whilst a woman stood at the door, behind all of the commotion.

"Arrest the mage immediately." The manager said before turning to Miku who was still lying in bed but was making an attempt to get up. Miku was wrapped in a hug from her "Thank goodness you're alright. We were worried sick when we heard that a _mage_-" She spat out "- was taking care of you. How much did he hurt you?" She asked her frantically, while keeping a kind voice on.

"You bastard!" Natsu snarled at the woman as the rune knights cuffed his hands behind him.

"Wait!"

All eyes tuned to the small girl who had jumped from the managers grasp and catapulted herself at Natsu, clinging to him with her arms round her neck as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. Her head spun round to face the manager. "Natsu didn't hurt me at all. He saved me from awful people and carried me to somewhere safe. He took care of me so don't go assuming that because he uses magi he's a bad person!" She yelled at the manager who was kneeling on the bed listening to her client's outburst.

Miku dropped down from Natsus body and turned to the manager "As a matter of fact. I demand you hire Natsu to be my personal body guard for the rest of the tour." She said with a commanding voice as she flicked her head back, letting a bit of the snobby-rich-brat side of her show.

"B-But, and w-when. Who? Oh no." She fainted backwards.

The woman from the door finally spoke up. "I won't have my daughter seeing a mage." She said with an angered tone "Get him out of my sight." She said to the guards who were dragging Natsu away whilst he protested but he refused to attack. Fairy Tail would look bad if the next headline was 'Natsu Dragneel burns hotel and cripples several knights'.

"M-Mother?" Miku asked in disbelief.

**(A/N: OHOHOHOHOHOHO. Well then, there you have it folks. Chapter 1 of Inspired by a Dragon. I'm now going to get started on the next chapter of The Fraternity. I hope you guys were pleased with the outcome of the Chapter, I know I was. This one hasn't been proof read because I don't know if my usual friend would enjoy the story so this one was done by yours truly. WAIT! Not the FanFiction writer Yours Truly, it was done by me. It would be fucking epic to do a colab with that guy but anyway. I'll be off for now so I'll catch you guys next time. Feel free to hate on it in the reviews if you so with. You won't be banned from my stories if you do.)**


	2. A Dragons Wings

Regular text = this is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = '_this is an example'_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

**Song Lyrics = "This is an example"**

Quotes out with current speech = blah blah story story 'This is an example' blah blah story story

Notes/Jobs/Letters = '_This is an example'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the vocaloid Hatsune Miku._

_**(We return at Fairy Tail)**_

"Natsu, why don't you just tell us why the Rune Knights had you?" Lucy inquired, looking back at the struggling **Dragon Slayer **who was being held in a firm grip by the **Re-Quip knight.**

"I told'ya, it's none of your business. Now let me go!" He demanded brisklyf, still kicking and wriggling as he was slung over the shoulder of his scarlet haired friend.

"Natsu that's no way to talk to your family. Just tell us what was wrong and we may be able to help." Erza replied calmly as she finally stopped at the bar and placed Natsu on a seat, holding onto his shoulders to prevent another escape attempt.

"Just let go of me will ya'. I wanna take another job." He said, hoping to get the chance to get away from the company for a minute to think about things. Specifically, the small kiss on the cheek that Miku gave him.

_'It was different somehow. I don't even know how it was different but it just was. It wasn't anything like –' _

*CLANK*

Erza had bashed him over the head with the back of her hand. See, this right here is why he wanted to get away for some alone time.

"What?" He whined, rubbing his head.

"The master is talking to you, it's impolite to ignore people." She scolded, leaving the grumpy **fire mage **with the master to have their talk.

"Natsu my boy, the Knights sent me the report ahead of your arrival. Apparently, you made an attempt to kidnap a young girl. That report was filed by her mother. The reports from her say that you saved her from a kidnapping and finally the reports from the rune knights is that you blew up someone's car in private property and took a girl to the hotel to take care of her injuries. That's 3 different stories and I can't make any accurate judgement unless you are willing to tell me the whole truth." Makarov spoke softly in that strange voice that did actually make him sound like a father. The voice that Natsu hated because it usually meant there was some level of seriousness needed. Boy, did he hate serious.

"Fine, I'll tell ya' but you can't go tellin' everyone else, right?" He said, praying to strike a bargain with the old geyser.

"Very well Natsu, but I don't want any lies." Makarov replied with a sigh at the attitude of his **Dragon Slayer**.

Natsu went on to explain the situation, going right from his journey over there, the details of the job, the guys that kidnapped Miku, his fight and the hotel afterwards. He thought it best to miss out her kissing him on the cheek, mostly because Mirajane had been cleaning the same plate from start to finish, listening in on the story.

Makarov, despite doing his best to hide it, was pissed off. The whole 'magicphobic' ordeal was supposed to have been sorted years ago. Her parents must have come from foreign lands because the laws that supported the difference between mages and non-mages were lifted years ago, in an attempt to bring Fiore together. It had worked well but Miku's parents must be either foreigners or simply ignore the law.

"So, you say the girl was **a sound magic** user, correct?" Natsu nodded once "If that's the case then, even if her Mother doesn't want a mage near her daughter, the daughter can come and visit you in Fairy Tail under request from the council to learn from a mentor. It's a scheme that has recently been passed to allow people access to specific guilds. I signed Fairy Tail up for it because I never like turning down new members, nor do I want to see people discouraged by their weak magic abilities."

"So, you're saying she could come visit me? That's awesome!" He cheered, raising his fists into the air but then he stopped his cheer short. "How am I supposed to tell her though? Plus, her mum doesn't even know that she uses magic. And besides, she's a celebrity. How's she gonna have time to visit Fiore?" He breathed out with a discouraged tone. This would be more difficult than it seemed.

"I can help." Mira interjected "I'm going to Sorcerer Weekly pretty soon, I can ask around and see if anyone could pass a message directly to your little crush." She offered him with a caring smile that was typical of Mira.

That last part made Natsu blush "Jesus, you never stop teasing people do you?" He asked her

A small giggle escaped Mira's lips "Natsu, you didn't even deny it. You do have a crush on her."

"Mira!"

**(Miku's travel bus)**

Miku had been sitting in her sectioned off area of the back of the bus for ages. They were travelling to her next concert location, fortunately however, one of her good friends had come to visit her, who was also a young singer, just like herself although slightly younger named Rin Kagamine.

"Hey Rin. How did you tell your brother about your feelings?" Miku asked from her lying down position on her bed.

Next to Miku was a small girl, aged 15, who had bright orange hair and a white ribbon tied around it in a large knot at the top. Her outfit was far from what she would wear on stage as she was clad in a grey tracksuit from head to toe and some comfortable boots.

"Eh, how did I tell Len? It was kind of strange because we're siblings and all but I made him a dinner one day and underneath it I put a small note telling him everything. Thankfully, he felt the same way but we had to keep it a secret because, well you know, incest isn't exactly legal and it would bring our sales down a lot." She said, sounding pretty sad at the end because her love was to be kept an absolute secret.

"A note underneath his dinner? I don't even know how to cook." Miku declared with a frown as she flopped back down onto the bed with her arms raised up in frustration as she couldn't think of a way to see Natsu again. The chances of him being accepted as her bodyguard were slim to none because her mother would likely be holding a watchful eye over her actions from now on.

"Oh, so that's why you asked. You want to tell a boy you love him." She said, smiling but began glaring at her a second later "It'd better not be Len. Some idiot already tried to take him from me." She said threateningly, the only thing that could make her look scarier was if she were to have fangs sticking out her mouth.

"No, it's not Len. It's S- "She mumbled quietly enough for Rin to complete lose the name.

"Eh, I missed that one. Who did you say?" Rin asked her, sliding closer to hear the older girl

"I said it's the Salamander! Natsu Dragneel!" She louder as she raised her head to look the younger girl directly in the eye, saying Natsu's name loud and proud as though it were her own.

"The Salamander? Isn't he a mage?" Ren whispered, surprised that her friend would even _dare _to go after a mage given her mother's past with mages.

"Yeah, he's a **Dragon Slayer **from Fairy Tail. He's the one that saved me."

Rin was _very _surprised. She was aware the Miku was a mage herself and kept that fact hidden from her mother but never did she thing that she'd take it a step further and try and have a relationship with a mage.

"Well, your next concert is in Magnolia and I think that Fairy Tail are based in Magnolia, or is it Blue Pegasus. I can't quite remember but anyway, you might see him there. Who knows, maybe your little boyfriend will be in the crowd cheering you on." She mused with a teasing voice as she prodded at her friends blushing cheeks.

That thought brightened Miku's attitude. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe he will be there. Hey, Rin, how many days do you think it would take to bring together a song that might be able to send a message?" She asked with sparkles in her eye.

"You don't seriously want to try and pull a song together in 7 days, do you!? That's crazy. I know that your production team are good but they're not _that _good." She said in retort

"Maybe not, but you can help them. That's how you and Lin work anyway. He does the lyrical stuff and you do most of the backing sounds. So please, help me make him a song. I've already got lyrics buzzing around in my head." She said, her levels of excitement continuing to rise as the idea evolved further and further.

Rin sighted in defeat, knowing that she owed Miku too many favours to turn this down, plus, she was never one to run from a challenge. "Alright, do you have the stuff you need on the bus?" She asked her, joining in with the excitement of trying to piece together a song so fast.

"Let's do this!" Miku yelled, raising a fist into the air in excitement "I'm all fired up!"

"Eh? What was that all about?" Rin asked her, trying to remember where she'd heard and/or read that phrase before

"It's something Natsu taught me to do."

**(Natsu, later that day)**

Natsu was back to checking the job board with Happy sitting on his shoulders. The Master had cleared him for work again and he was buzzing to hit something and so, he picked a low paying job that involved a lot of punching and kicking. Specifically, punching and kicking some pen thieves that had run away with 2 years' worth of magical pens. Fucking, don't ask me why they'd need so many pens but just roll with it!

"Hey Happy, feel like taking a simple job?" Natsu asked his partner, lifting the flyer up to Happy's height.

Erza appeared at his side in an instant "Natsu, there isn't nearly enough money to cover the whole team here. I was thinking of taking an S-Class quest with you, Gray and Happy. I don't think Lucy is quite cut out for this one." She said, lowering her voice to a whisper as she said the last part.

"Oh awesome! Can I come look at the board too?" He asked, jumping up and down like a small child being told they're getting a gift

"Just let me pick the job. Remember what happened last time you laid your eyes on an S-Class quest." Erza was deciding to be pretty generous with the S-Class quest which they'd usually avoid because of the Deliora incident.

"Hey, that turned out to be really important that Lucy and I took that. Besides, it was Happy that saw the mission, not me." Natsu grumbled, pouting as he retreated into the conversations of the guild… momentarily. He was fighting with Gray several seconds after uttering the first word.

Erza returned momentarily with the job in hand, bashed Gray and Natsu's faces together to cease the fighting and dragged them outside whilst Lucy was distracted by Levy who was talking about her upcoming novel.

"So Erza, what job did you get us?" Natsu asked, walking next to the **re-quip **mage but he was abruptly stopped when Erza yanked on his scarf. It was only moments later that a large bus drove directly in front of him, where he was about to cross.

"Natsu, be more careful in the future." She scolded him strongly once again but Natsu was ignoring her completely.

"Hold up Erza, I'll be right back." He said, running off after the bus as fast as he could. Eventually, Natsu caught up to the bus whilst it was stationary at a nearby tourist rest stop. The vehicle was recognizable to Natsu, although he wasn't paying much attention at the time, he could certainly recognize it at a moment's notice, and he had.

As he approached he jumped up and crashed face first into the back window which was blacked out slightly but after cupping his hands around his eyes, his well-developed eyes managed to peer inside and he seen the young girl that had managed to leave him dumbfounded, granted that's not particularly hard but still, just go with me on this.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Natsu began knocking on the window in an attempt to gain the girls attention. She was sitting with a pair of headphones on, connected to a microphone.

What Natsu failed to notice was the other girl in the room who was laughing at him and his antics. The soundproofing of the bus wasn't enough to keep the sound away from Natsu's sensitive ears, however it came out as a whisper.

"Miku, you've got a visitor." She stated, still giggling whilst pointing a small index finger at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Miku practically screamed, leaping for the window latch and swinging it open, letting Natsu fall inside and flip onto his feet next to a viewing lacrima she had in her private room.

"Yosh!" Natsu said with a grin "Good to see you Miku, and… eh? Who're you?" He queried, rather impolitely to Rin who was still present in the room.

"I'm Miku's friend and I'm also a singer, Rin Kagamine." She introduced herself, not bothering about his antics.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard."

"Oh, I know who you are. Miku's been telling me all about you." She replied to him with kind smile.

"Anyway, Miku, I need to talk to you." He stated, turning to the girl he'd been hoping to see.

"Can Rin stay?" Miku asked, blushing wildly as many different thoughts ran through her mind.

"I don't really see why not. It's just, I wanted to talk about the thing in the hotel before I was dragged off." Natsu sat down, cross legged on the floor whilst Rin closed the window he'd jumped in through.

"Oh, do you mean the k-k-"

"The kiss, yeah." He confirmed, putting a stop to her stuttering.

"You kissed him?! You never told me that Miku." Rin declared from the side lines

"It was a peck on the cheek." She defended quickly in retort before her friend got the wrong idea before turning back to Natsu. "I'm sorry if you're angry Natsu, I didn't mean anything bad by it." Miku replied, letting the whole Pop-Star Diva act go whilst she shrunk to a 16 year old girl talking about love.

Natsu let out a short laugh and said "I ain't mad. I'm actually quite happy you did it. I'm also happy you wanted me to stick around as your bodyguard."

Miku's face lit up with a gleaming smile "Really? D-D-Does that mean you like me?" She asked, her blush continuing to rise to preposterous levels.

"Yeah, I like everyone. Lucy, Erza, Mira, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Happy, Master, Wakaba, Levy, Macao, Romeo, You, Rin, Bixlow, Evergreen, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Jellal-"

"I don't mean that kind of like." She interrupted, not really understanding how dense the man before her actually is "I mean, a romantic way." She corrected him shyly

Natsu began making a comparison to his most recent experience with romance. Kind, tick. Cute, tick. Mage, tick. Does he want to be there for her? Tick. Will he be there for her when she needs him? Tick. Finally, does his heart want to be with her? Again, tick.

"Yeah, I'd say that I do. Despite us only being around one another for such a short time, I feel like I wanna be with you more and more." He concluded, standing to his full height as he approached her.

"That reminds me, if you still wanna see me then my Master thought of a way you can be at the guild whenever you want. It's about some transfer thingy. What it means is that you can apply to be a student of a mage in Fairy Tail. After you apply to the guild you want my Guild Master will assign you to someone who could teach you. That way we can hang out and have fun and at the same time, we'd get better with magic." He said, putting forth the wise old man's proposition that seemed to make perfect sense in his mind, which, it did. It was a brilliant strategy to be honest. When her mother is away at work which is 90% of the year because of how much international work she does, Miku would head off to Fairy Tail and spend time with Natsu.

Miku gave him a confirming nod and a pretty cheeky smile "Oh, that's pretty smart. I guess you just can't stand to be away from me." She finished with a puff, trying to put on the whole Diva act once again. "I suppose we could do that."

Natsu grinned at her, ignoring her small puff "Awesome, I can't wait. Gajeel's gonna be so pissed when I bring someone who can _actually sing _to the guild, Giihii."

"NATSU! Where'd you go?!" Erza yelled from the street as she looked all over for the fire mage.

"Crap, I'm gonna need to jet. I've got a mission to get to." He said to the girl as he peered out of the window to see where Erza was.

"Wait, when will you be back?" Miku asked him, worrying that he'd be absent for her concert. After all, she was making a song on his behalf to surprise the audience, given the fact that she was only supposed to perform one song.

"I donno, I still don't have a clue about the job details." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head trying to think up an estimation that may be considered accurate. "I'd say a week since we've got Erza. She can finish most S-Class quests pretty fast. Why does that matter?" He asked, lifting one of his brows.

Rin cut in here "She's writing a song for you, so you'd better be at the concert! She's counting on you to be there to hear her song." She insisted confidently, standing up and pointing at Natsu with a stance that showed just how much she wanted Natsu to hear Miku's song.

Natsu pondered a bit before messing the Miku's hair up with his hand. "I'm gonna say something. I care about everyone in Fairy Tail like they're my family. But I also care about people outside of Fairy Tail, like Laxus, Mystogan, Porlyusica, Lyon, the Trimens so on and so forth. There's something that we all share, a signal that unites us." Natsu held up his hand with the palm facing him and his index finger raised vertically, with his thumb protruding off to the side. "This let's those we care about know that we're always watching over them. That we're always gonna have their back. Now, I care about you, so hold it high and you can be damn sure that I'll be there when you need me and, at the end of the week, I'll be holding it higher than anyone else, so you know that I've got you're back!" He said with a grin as kissed her on the lips quickly and he disappeared through the window again to catch up to Erza who was absolutely furious at the time.

Miku sat there with a huge smile on her face as she stared at the signal Natsu showed her.

"Man, he's something else. If I didn't already love Len you can be sure I'd be trying to steal him from you." Rin said teasingly to the older girl.

Natsu caught up with Erza and received a flick on the nose for running off like that without any information.

"Right, we've been delayed enough. Let's go." Erza declared, preparing to walk out of Magnolia.

"Hey, Erza, how long will this take?" Natsu asked her as he looked ahead with a happy smile, they were _walking _to the job. You know what that means? No trains!

"Well, if we walk it's likely to be 2 weeks." She calmly replied, not realising the pain she would put Natsu through.

"Say what?" Natsu's face dropped like a sack of potatoes. 2 weeks? He'd miss the concert at that rate. However, he'd probably make it in time if they took the… the train. Have mercy.

"Yes, I figured that we'd walk this time. Since we always take the train and make you suffer, I thought it'd be nice to walk this time to give you a rest." She kindle offered. Why now? Fucking hell, he'd have to do it, wouldn't he? This _one damn time _he'd have to suggest taking the train.

Natsu swallowed hard as he stopped, preparing himself for the torture to come. "Hey Erza-" Inside Natsu's mind he planned to say _'let's take the train' _but what came out was… "-you're fat."

Wait what?

A tick mark appeared on her head as Erza's head snapped round 180o with a demonic look on her face.

In seconds Natsu was sprinting for the train station whilst Erza ran after him swinging her blade randomly followed by Gray who was walking calmly along with the two, not paying much attention to the blue cat on his head.

"Hey Gray, will Natsu die?" He asked, still chewing on his fish

"Yeah, that idiot will probably die this time." He confirmed with a bored sigh.

"That means I can use his money to get more fish for me." Happy replied as though he were in a dream.

**(With Miku and Rin)**

The two were busy back to work but Miku simply couldn't shake that little speech from her mind. It continued to play in her head, his kind words that made things seem so bright in the world, and it was unreal. Miku was sure she had a goofy grin on her face because all that Rin was doing was smirking at her and giggling whenever she looked over, but Miku didn't give a single fuck, no sir.

"Hey, Miku. How are you going to tell your mother about… you know… going to see the council to do that thing Natsu suggested?" Rin asked her without looking up from the notes she was writing.

**(7 days later)**

Miku was beyond nervous again. Her guard numbers were tripled because of the incident not too long ago and she was about to go on as the supporting act again. She was praying that Natsu was out there. He had to be, right? He promised that he'd be there.

She made the signal that Natsu had showed her and held it to her heart, making a silent prayer to him as she stood nervously backstage. As far as all of the crew were concerned, she was only doing one song but between Miku and Rin, they'd done it. They took all 6 days and Miku was still a little sketchy about the words but because it all came from her heart, she was sure that it would all come flooding back when it started.

"Okay Miku you're on in 1." A stage hand blurted out before running off again.

Miku shook her head and took in a deep breath before crouching down and closing her body in, and just like last time, she sprang up into the air and with a loud shout, she yelled "I'm all fired up!" And there you have it she was ready to go.

It was barely audible. Almost lost in the sea of voices from the crowd, but she heard it, somehow, she heard it too. A faint "I'm all fired up!" From Natsu in the crowd. In the time they'd been together, Rin told her all she knew about the **Dragon Slayer **and had even ventured out to some of the shops to buy merchandise. Miku now had a poster of her new boyfriend, well, she hoped he was. They hadn't confirmed that part really because he took off so quick.

"Right, let's go." She said, bravely stepping out onto the stage with a brilliant smile as she raised her arms high into the air, welcoming the crowd's cheers. Her eyes began scanning the crowd for a sign of pink hair but the numerous glow sticks, heads and arms made it far too difficult to try and locate him.

With the small search over, she got to it. The same song as before to do her part and then, before she went off stage she'd announce the new song and a tiny bit of the reason for it.

"The number one princess in the world  
so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?

First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single world I say, I expect three words in reply  
if you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that … I'm cute

The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Shoot, I feel like having something sweet.  
Of course I mean now!

Check 1, 2

Fault? Taking wrong as cute  
Complaints are not permitted  
well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?  
Come and take me away  
Kneel before me, take my hand and say "My Princess"

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come one, why! Just notice it soon

you definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
I could be good  
you will regret your words.

Naturally, because I am…

The number one princess in the world  
be sure to watch me. Or else I'll wander somewhere  
suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"You'll get run over, it's dangerous" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though"

She exhaled as the song finished, pleased with the crowds reactions as they cheered her name. Just before the lights went black for the next act to prepare Miku brought the mic to her mouth again. "Goodnight everyone! Now, today I've got something a little bit different. This was made for someone very special to me and I hope you all enjoy it. This one's called 'Dragons Wings' and I hope you enjoy it" She said before nodding off to the side where Rin was standing, ready to play the track she made over Miku's singing. Safe to say that backstage was going berserk at what was happening because the whole schedule was going up in flames and it wasn't even Natsu's fault… well… not directly anyway, it's still sorta his fault. **(A/N: The real name for this song is Electric Angel but I changed it around a bit to make it suit the situation.)**

I like singing;  
isn't that how I was raised?  
Saying that you like my voice,  
you've really made me happy!

I didn't understand anything but the standard 'yes' and 'no'  
but you taught me the meaning of "love."  
From that day on, my heart's empty space  
is always filled up by you.

As long as I can be with you,  
even my lonely heart will start to throb.  
Like a blazing fire that you light  
my heart will start to warm.

I hate being alone,  
because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world.  
I like to spend time with you,  
because you really warm me up.

I can't accomplish anything by myself,  
but you gave me songs to sing.  
From that day on, my heart's empty space  
is always filled up by you.

As long as I can be with you,  
even my lonely heart will start to throb.  
Like a blazing fire that you light  
my heart will start to warm.

As long as I can be with you,  
my world will keep on expanding.  
Almost like an Dragons Wings  
will my heart also take off?

As long as I can be with you,  
even my lonely heart will start to throb.  
Like a blazing fire that you light  
my heart will start to warm.

Miku raised it high, just like he said. Her index finger and thumb pointing towards the celling as she looked into the crowd again hoping to spot him, only this time she did, his fist was raised the same way as hers was but his was engulfed in his fire to make it easy to spot. Miku's heart burst at seeing him. He'd actually done it. He kept his promise to hear her song. This was going to be brilliant because this was her last concert she'd have to do, seeing as the tour managers were hiring a new supporting act to take her place. After this then she'd be able to see Natsu whenever she wanted.

Miku strolled off stage with a huge smile and a blush as she approached Rin who was also very pleased but not for the same reason. Rin was happy because of 2 things. A: The song was perfect and B: Miku was happy, so she was too.

"Hey Rin, he didn't lie." She said simply before heading to her dressing room, only to stop and demand someone come and fan her and bring her a bottle of water. "Honestly, she can be a handful sometimes." Rin said to herself as she walked her separate way.

**(A/N: Well, there you have it. Some more Miku x Natsu in this chapter and thing are beginning to get underway for our new couple. I am glad to inform you guys that a revised version of Natsu Deathbringer is in a sort of pre-production stage. All my notes are being re-done and fixed so there's gonna be some better content in the new story, plus, I'm adding more Erza x Natsu moments in the story because it's been lacking those moments. Anyway, not much to say other than that so have a good one!)**


	3. Good News!

**GOOD NEWS**

Exams are done, I'm not in a coma, my room is clean and I'm back in action! The new Fraternity Chapter is under way and has went through a proof-read courtesy of some good friends of mine. I've decided to open a Facebook account specifically for this Fan Fiction account. Now, I know what you're thinking. "Why the fuck ("heck" if you're not into cursing) would I add some random writer on Facebook? I'll tell you why, it's an easy way for me to keep you guys updated on things without FanFiction's team breathing down my neck because it's not allowed to have people provide personal updates (like this one) on stories, so yeah, I think that's my 11th warning or something so I can't keep this up. Just search up "Shesthe Boss" and you should be seein' me.

Sincerely  
-ShesTheBoss19


End file.
